The matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) are neutral metalloproteinases and zinc (Zn.sup.2+) is essential in the active site for their activation. They degrade collagen, laminin, proteoglycans, fibronectin, elastin, gelatin etc. under physiological conditions and therefore, are effective on growth and tissue remodeling of articulation tissue, bone tissue, connective tissue. At least 10 classes of MMPs which differ in primary structure are identified. As common characters of each enzymes, MMPs
(1) have Zn.sup.2+ in the active site and the activity depends on calcium (Ca.sup.2 +), PA0 (2) are secreted as an inactive proenzyme and activated outside of cells, PA0 (3) have high homology on amino acid sequence, PA0 (4) have degradable ability on various extracellular matrix components in vivo, PA0 (5) are regulated by tissue inhibitors of metalloproteinases (TIMP) which are specific to MMPs. PA0 R.sup.1Y is 4-methoxy, R.sup.2Y is hydrogen; PA0 R.sup.1Y is 4-fluoro, R.sup.2Y is hydrogen; PA0 R.sup.1Y is 4-nitro, R.sup.2Y is hydrogen; PA0 R.sup.1Y is 3-nitro, R.sup.2Y is hydrogen; PA0 R.sup.1Y is 2-nitro, R.sup.2Y is hydrogen; PA0 R.sup.1Y is 4-formyl, R.sup.2Y is hydrogen; PA0 R.sup.1Y is hydrogen, R.sup.2Y is (S)-phenyl; PA0 R.sup.1Y is hydrogen, R.sup.2Y is (R)-phenyl; PA0 R.sup.1Y is 4-methyl, R.sup.2Y is (S)-phenyl; PA0 R.sup.1Y is 4-methyl, R.sup.2Y is (R)-phenyl; PA0 R.sup.1Y is 4-methoxy, R.sup.2Y is (S)-phenyl; PA0 R.sup.1Y is 4-methoxy, R.sup.2Y is (R)-phenyl; PA0 R.sup.1Y is 4-fluoro, R.sup.2Y is (S)-phenyl; PA0 R.sup.1Y is 4-fluoro, R.sup.2Y is (R)-phenyl; PA0 R.sup.1Y is 4-nitro, R.sup.2Y is (S)-phenyl; or PA0 R.sup.1Y is 4-nitro, R.sup.2Y is (R)-phenyl; PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-alanine, PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-.beta.-alanine, PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine, PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-valine, PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-leucine, PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-leucine, PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-serine, PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-phenylalanine, PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-tyrosine, PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-alanine methyl ester, PA0 N-[[4-(2,4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine methyl ester, PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-valine methyl ester, PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-leucine methyl ester, PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-serine methyl ester, and PA0 N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester. PA0 N-[[4-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid, PA0 N-[[3-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid, PA0 N-[[4-(3-Aminobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid and PA0 N-[[3-(3-Aminobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid. PA0 N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid, PA0 N-[[4-(4-Chlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid and PA0 N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid. PA0 R.sup.2 is (1) hydrogen, (2) C1-8 alkyl, (3) phenyl, or (4) C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl, --OCOR.sup.16, in which R.sup.16 is C1-4 alkyl; or --CONR.sup.17 R.sup.18, in which R.sup.17 and R.sup.18 each, independently, is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl; PA0 E is (1) --CONR.sup.3 --, in which R.sup.3 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, phenyl, C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl; PA0 (2) --NR.sup.3 CO--, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (3) --CO--O--, PA0 (4) --O--CO-- , PA0 (5) --NR.sup.3 --CO-- NR.sup.3 --, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (6) --CO--CH.sub.2 --, PA0 (7) --CO--, PA0 (8) --O--CO--NR.sup.3 --, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (9) --NR.sup.3 --CO--O--, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (10) --O--CO--O--, PA0 (11) --CS--NR.sup.3 --, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (12) --NR.sup.3 --CS--, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (13) --NR.sup.3 --CS--NR.sup.3 --, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (14) --O--CS--NR.sup.3 --, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (15) --NR.sup.3 --CS--O--, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (16) --CS--O--, PA0 (17) --O--CS--, PA0 (18) --O--CS--O--, PA0 A is (1) hydrogen, (2) C1-8 alkyl, (3) C3-7 cycloalkyl, or (4) Ar, in which Ar is carbocyclic aryl or heterocyclic aryl, and these ring may be substituted by 1-3 of C1-15 alkyl, C1-15 alkoxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, guanidino, amidino, hydroxy, benzyloxy, --NR.sup.9 R.sup.10, in which R.sup.9 and R.sup.10 each, independently, is hydrogen or Cl-4 alkyl; --COOR.sup.11, in which R.sup.11 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl; trifluoromethyl, phenyl or heterocyclic ring; PA0 J is (1) bond, (2) C2-4 alkylene, (3) C2-4 alkenylene, or (4) ##STR10## PA0 G is (1) --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --, in which m is 2, 3 or 4, or (2) ##STR11## PA0 (ii) novel sulfonylamino acid derivatives of the formula (Ib): ##STR12## PA0 R.sup.2 is (1) hydrogen, (2) C1-8 alkyl, (3) phenyl, or (4) C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl, --OCOR.sup.16, in which R.sup.16 is C1-4 alkyl; or --CONR.sup.17 R.sup.18, in which R.sup.17 and R.sup.18 each independently, is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl; PA0 E is (1) --CONR.sup.3 --, in which R.sup.3 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, phenyl, C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl; PA0 (2) --NR.sup.3 CO--, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (3) --CO--O--, PA0 (4) --O--CO--, PA0 (5) --NR.sup.3 --CO--NR.sup.3 --, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (6) --CO--CH PA0 (7) --CO--, PA0 (8) --O--CO--NR.sup.3 --, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (9) --NR.sup.3 --CO--O--, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (10) --O--CO--O--, PA0 (11) --CS--NR.sup.3 --, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (12) --NR.sup.3 --CS--, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (13) --NR.sup.3 --CS--NR.sup.3 --, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (14) --O--CS--NR.sup.3 --, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (15) --NR.sup.3 --CS--O--, in which R.sup.3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; PA0 (16) --CS--O--, PA0 (17) --O--CS--, PA0 (18) --O--CS--O--, PA0 A is (1) hydrogen, (2) C1-8 alkyl, (3) C3-7 cycloalkyl, or (4) Ar, in which Ar is carbocyclic aryl or heterocyclic aryl, and these ring may be substituted by 1-3 of C1-15 alkyl, C1-15 alkoxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, guanidino, amidino, hydroxy, benzyloxy, --NR.sup.9 R.sup.10, in which R.sup.9 and R.sup.10 each, independently, is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl; --COOR.sup.11, in which R.sup.11 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl; trifluoromethyl, phenyl or heterocyclic ring; PA0 J is (1) bond, (2) C2-4 alkylene, (3) C2-4 alkenylene, or (4) ##STR13## PA0 G is (1) --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --, in which m is 2, 3 or 4, or (2) ##STR14## PA0 and non-toxic salts thereof; PA0 with the proviso that a compound in which E is --O--CO--NR.sup.3 --, --O--CO--O--, --O--CS--NR-- or --O--CS--O--, J is a bond and A is hydrogen, is excluded and the following compounds are excluded: PA0 (1) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (2) N-[[3-(Benzoylaminophenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (3) N-[[2-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (4) N-[[4-(Acetylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (5) N-[[4-(Phenylacetylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (6) N-[[4-[(Phenylethylcarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (7) N-[[4-(Cinnamoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (8) N-[[4-(N-Phenylureido)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (9) N-[[4-[N-Phenylthioureido)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (10) N-[[4-[(Benzyloxycarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (11) N-[[4-[(Phenyloxymethylcarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (12) N-[[4-[(Benzyloxymethylcarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (13) N-[[4-(4-Methoxybenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (14) N-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (15) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (16) N-[[4-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (17) N-[[4-(2-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (18) N-[[4-(4-Formylbenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (19) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (20) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (21) N-[[4-(4-Methylbenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (22) N-[[4-(4-Methylbenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (23) N-[[4-(4-Methoxybenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (24) N-[[4-(4-Methoxybenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (25) N-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (26) N-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (27) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (28) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (29) N-[(4-Pivaloyloxyphenyl)sulfonyl]-D, L-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (30) N-[(4-Pivaloyloxyphenyl)sulfonyl]-D, L-phenylalanine, PA0 (31) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (32) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-alanine, PA0 (33) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-.beta.-alanine, PA0 (34) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine, PA0 (35) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-valine, PA0 (36) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-leucine, PA0 (37) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-leucine, PA0 (38) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-serine, PA0 (39) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-phenylalanine, PA0 (40) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-tyrosine, PA0 (41) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-alanine methyl ester, PA0 (42) N-[[4-(2,4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine methyl ester, PA0 (43) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-valine methyl ester, PA0 (44) N-[[4-[[(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-leucine methyl ester, PA0 (45) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-serine methyl ester, PA0 (46) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester, PA0 (47) N-[[4-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid, PA0 (48) N-[[3-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid, PA0 (49) N-[[4-(3-Aminobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid, PA0 (50) N-[[3-(3-Aminobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid, PA0 (51) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid, PA0 (52) N-[[4-(4-Chlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid, PA0 (53) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid, PA0 (54) N-[[4-[2-(4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-3-morpholinoalanine ethyl ester, PA0 (55) N-[[4-[2-(4-(1-Nitrophenyl)butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-3-morpholino alanine ethyl ester, PA0 (56) N-[[4-(2-Methoxy-2-phenylacetyloxy)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-3-morpholino alanine ethyl ester, PA0 (57) N-[[4-[[[1-(4-Nitrophenyl)cyclobutyl]carbonyl]oxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]- D, L-3-morpholinoalanine ethyl ester, PA0 (58) N-[[3-Methyl-4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-t- butoxycarbonyl-L-lysine, PA0 (59) N-[[4-(2-Phenylbutyryloxy)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (60) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-phenyl alanine, PA0 (61) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-asparti c acid, PA0 (62) N-[[4-[[[1-(4-Nitrophenyl)cyclobutyl]carbonyl]oxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-aspartic acid, PA0 (63) 1-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonylamide]-1-cycl opropanecarboxylic acid, PA0 (64) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-2-(2-furanyl)glycine, PA0 (65) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-2-(2-th ienyl)glycine, PA0 (66) N-[[4-[2-[4-( 1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine, PA0 (67) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-S-carboxyme thyl-L-cysteine, PA0 (68) N-[[4-[2-Ethyl-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-glycine, PA0 (69) N-[[3-Methyl-4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-L- lysine, PA0 (70) 5-[N-[[3-Methyl-4-[2-[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butylyloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl] amino]pentanoic acid, and PA0 (71) N-[[(3-Methyl-4-pivaloyloxy)phenyl]sulfonyl]-.beta.-alanine, or PA0 (iii) a process for the preparation of sulfonylamino acid derivatives of the formula (Ib) and non-toxic salts thereof. PA0 (1) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (2) N-[[3-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (3) N-[[2-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (4) N-[[4-(Acetylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (5) N-[[4-(Phenylacetylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (6) N-[[4-[(Phenylethylcarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (7) N-[[4-(Cinnamoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (8) N-[[4-(N-Phenylureido)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (9) N-[[4-(N-Phenylthioureido)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (10) N-[[4-[(Benzyloxycarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (11) N-[[4-[(Phenyloxymethylcarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (12) N-[[4-[(Benzyloxymethylcarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (13) N-[[4-(4-Methoxybenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (14) N-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (15) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (16) N-[[4-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (17) N-[[4-(2-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (18) N-[[4-(4-Formylbenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (19) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (20) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (21) N-[[4-(4-Methylbenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (22) N-[[4-(4-Methylbenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (23) N-[[4-(4-Methoxybenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (24) N-[[4-(4-Methoxybenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (25) N-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (26) N-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (27) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (28) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (29) N-[(4-Pivaloyloxyphenyl)sulfonyl]-D, L-.alpha.-phenylglycine, PA0 (30) N-[(4-Pivaloyloxyphenyl)sulfonyl]-D, L-phenylalanine, PA0 (31) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (32) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-alanine, PA0 (33) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-.beta.-alanine, PA0 (34) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine, PA0 (35) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-valine, PA0 (36) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-leucine, PA0 (37) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-leucine, PA0 (38) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-serine, PA0 (39) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-phenylalanine, PA0 (40) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-tyrosine, PA0 (41) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-alanine methyl ester, PA0 (42) N-[[4-(2,4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine methyl ester, PA0 (43) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-valine methyl ester, PA0 (44) N-[[4-[[(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-leucine methyl ester, PA0 (45) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-serine methyl ester, PA0 (46) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester, PA0 (47) N-[[4-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid, PA0 (48) N-[[3-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid, PA0 (49) N-[[4-(3-Aminobenzoylamino)phenyl)sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid, PA0 (50) N-[[3-(3-Aminobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid, PA0 (51) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid, PA0 (52) N-[[4-(4-Chlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid, PA0 (53) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid, PA0 (54) N-[[4-[2-(4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-3-morpholinoalanine ethyl ester, PA0 (55) N-[[4-[2-(4-(1-Nitrophenyl)butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-3-morpholino alanine ethyl ester, PA0 (56) N-[[4-(2-Methoxy-2-phenylacetyloxy)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-3-morpholino alanine ethyl ester, PA0 (57) N-[[4-[([1-(4-Nitrophenyl)cyclobutyl]carbonyl]oxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-3-m orpholinoalanine ethyl ester, PA0 (58) N-[[3-Methyl-4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-t- butoxycarbonyl-L-lysine, PA0 (59) N-[[4-(2-Phenylbutyryloxy)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine, PA0 (60) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-phenyl alanine, PA0 (61) N-[[4-[2-[4- (1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-aspartic acid, PA0 (62) N-[[4-[[[1-(4-Nitrophenyl)cyclobutyl]carbonyl]oxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-aspartic acid, PA0 (63) 1-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonylamide]-1-cycl opropanecarboxylic acid, PA0 (64) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-2-(2-fu ranyl)glycine, PA0 (65) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-2-(2-th ienyl)glycine, PA0 (66) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine, PA0 (67) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-S-carboxyme thyl-L-cysteine, PA0 (68) N-[[4-[2-Ethyl-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-glycine, PA0 (69) N-[[3-Methyl-4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-L- lysine, PA0 (70) 5-[N-[[3-Methyl-4-[2-[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butylyloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl] amino]pentanoic acid, and PA0 (71) N-[[(3-Methyl-4-pivaloyloxy)phenyl]sulfonyl]-.beta.-alanine.
MMP inhibitors are useful for prevention and/or treatment of various diseases induced by overexpression and excess activation of MMP. Such diseases are, for example, rheumatoid, arthrosteitis, unusual bone resorption, osteoporosis, periodontitis, interstitial nephritis, arteriosclerosis, pulmonary emphysema, cirrhosis, cornea injury, metastasis of, invasion of or growth of tumor cells, autoimmune diseases (Crohn's disease, Sjogren's syndrome etc.), diseases caused by vascular emigration or infiltration of leukocytes, arterialization.